Deception of the Belle's
by GuardianKile
Summary: Damon Salvatore, Elder of the Salvatore brothers. Discovers his entire life and history with Katherine is an utter lie, when the veil is removed from his memory a sad truth is uncovered. Can his humanity survive?
1. Chapter 1

Setting The Scene

Takes Place during season two after Damon has been scarred once again by Katherine and in a psychotic rage breaks Jeremy's neck after Elena repeats the very words that Katherine used prior to break Damon's heart after his 145 year search for her

********* Mystic Falls, Present Day*******

Damon rushed back to his mansion, adrenaline pumping mercilessly through his veins. He went directly to his liquor and began chugging directly from the glass bottle filled with finely aged scotch. The words "I've never loved you. It was always Stefan" rang through his mind and continued to drive him farther too blind rage.

Was the thought that anyone could love him that preposterous?

Why was Stefan so special?

He clenched his teeth; a primal scream unleashed itself as he flung the glass jug into the fireplace. It shattered into a million shards as well as the last bit of humanity that he had clung to for the last 145 years since he was drawn into Katherine's web of lies. After what seemed like hours he collected himself just enough to carry himself upstairs and into his bedroom. He lied down on his bed fighting his emotions wishing that the story all vampires told, that they can turn off their feelings was true.

Meanwhile Katherine was busy angering one of her many witches, yet this one who knew all her darkest secrets, no longer accepted being under her thumb. So he decided that he needed to find the one vampire that could help save his life and bring back balance to Mystic Falls before it was too late.

As Damon was finally calming and about to drift off into a relaxed state a sharp pain knocked the breath out of him, and made him double over in pain. A male voice began to speak in his conscious mind.

"Damon Salvatore you have been lied to since the beginning." It spoke.

All Damon could do was suffer through the searing pain in his skull. "If you wanted in my head all you had to do was ask." Pain made him scream between his clenched jaws.

"I do not want to hear any of your smartass comments vampire."

"Guess that means you don't want me for my personality." Damon groaned.

A blood curdling scream rang through the house.

"I warned you," the voice said.

"Fine! What the hell did you come here to annoy me with Swayze?" Damon mocked as he straightened himself back up on his bed.

"I told you already, you have been lied to since the beginning. I have my reasons to tell you that Katherine had you under her thumb since she met you in 1864."

This caught Damon's attention, whether it was one of Katherine's games or not.

"I'm listening," Damon said as his body became numb to the pain.

Without warning the searing increased within his skull and just as he felt he was going to pass out he found himself standing on the steps of the Salvatore Plantation looking at Stefan's back who was waiting in front of the Mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

********Mystic Falls, 1864*******

The voice rang again within Damon's mind.

"Instead of telling you, I rather show you. These are your memories but they are as they truly where not as your perceived them then."

"Ok so this is Christmas Carol mumbo jumbo? Whatever doesn't matter but I do want to know who the fuck are you?" he swore.

The voice simply answered, "Someone that shares a common enemy."

All Damon could do was cock his eyebrow and let out a sigh because the sight of a carriage rolling down the gravel path towards Stefan had caught his eye. The air became still and almost unbearable when he saw the dainty hand that belonged to Katherine Pierce appear from inside the carriage and come to rest in Stefan's outstretched hand. The scene played out just like a movie neither Stefan or Katherine noticed Damon's presence.

"I guess this really is like the Christmas Carol," he scoffed.

He continued to watch Stefan and Katherine become closer and closer until the time of his arrival. He spotted himself step out of the woods that surrounded the plantation. Dressed in his confederate uniform and a very different personality, Damon of old surprised Stefan and embraced him in a hug of true brotherly love. He also noticed Katherine's first glance at Damon as she sashayed up to him and introduced herself. It was a mix of arrogance and possession. Their story played out before his eyes as it originally had a century ago.  
All of a sudden the voice rang loud and clear. "I see you only noticed Katherine once again."

"Who else would I be watching genius… the tooth fairy?" Damon huffed wishing he had a drink.

He was tired of re-living the love story that apparently was all about Stefan. Then the loud crack of the voice boomed in his ears.

"How about pulling your head out of your ass and look around smartass!" it yelled. "Try looking around Katherine instead of at her Damon."

Damon sneered but did as he was instructed. He saw Stefan of course, Emily Bennett Katherine's witch and then his eyes connected to a young woman that he couldn't recall ever seeing before. She had silky black hair entangled with curls, her skin the color of milk and her eyes shimmering with the shade of deep green grass.

"Ahhh you've spotted her. It's about time." The voice called.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean." Damon grumbled.

"Well let's speed up your memories a bit shall we."

Damon's world spiraled out of control and when it finally stopped it was at the moment when Katherine began showing interest in Damon and told him that he was the one for her not Stefan.

"Do these moments ring a bell for you?"

Damon tried to ignored the question because pain began welling up inside of him like a dam that sprung a leak.

"What if I told you that these moments are all lies, how about you see what really happened all those years ago? I will release the veil that Katherine had Emily Bennett drape over your mind because of her jealousy." He told Damon as he mumbled words that made the world seem clearer.

This time when he emerged from the woods he noticed that his glance didn't go straight for Katherine but the young lady that was trying to keep up with a parasol for her mistress. After hugging Stefan and being introduced to Katherine they left to have tea leaving Damon alone with the young woman who looked incredibly tired and fatigued. He saw that she was swaying in the mid–morning sun; quickly he caught and steadied her.

"Thank you Sir, that was very kind," she said, her speech cracking.

"No problem Ms… I'm sorry I not yet know your name ma'am. I'm Damon Salvatore."

"Oh Mr. Salvatore, please forgive me my name is Elise Turner, I am Ms. Katherine's maid." She said dipping down in a curtsy.

"It's an honor Ms. Elise," Damon said holding out his arm in wait to escort her into the house to converse with Stefan and Katherine. `

Days went by Elise and Damon spent every moment together possible. He found her sweet, charming, and above all irresistible. She too felt the same about Damon but knew it was an ill fated relationship once she saw Katherine become jealous and want both the Salvatore brothers' affections even though she only cared about Stefan. The day came for the spell to be cast, a veil of shadow would cover Elise in Damon's mind and all their time together had a new face in place of Elise's …. Katherine's.

The days of summer in Mystic Falls grew long. Damon watched himself run from the house followed closely by Stefan who was learning about a new game that Damon had learned in the time he spent with the confederate Army. Katherine strolled into the scene just as Damon remembered and they brothers chased her around the plantation as before, yet this time he could see Elise crying softly to herself from the doorway watching Damon run after her mistress, when only a few days ago he was eagerly chasing her through the woods in hope of a fleeting kiss or gentle touch.

The time finally came when Damon had to return to his regiment, he was dressed in uniform and was walking down the stairs when Elise came to bid him fare well.

"Damon?... Mr. Salvatore?" she called.

Damon watched himself continue to walk past Elise and into the parlor without even a glance. Elise sank down on her knees and tears welled up within her eyes.

"Goodbye my darling, I shall miss you…" she said ever so softly.

"You idiot!" Damon yelled at himself.

He ran his hands through his hair and turned in an aggravated manner to look at what his past self was doing, which was receiving a handshake from his father, a hug from Stefan and something whispered in his ear from Katherine. Once he left it didn't take anytime at all for him to stop dead in his tracks and walk right back home where he popped up out of the blue, watching Stefan chase Katherine around the pavilion. He watched himself eagerly provide his services when Katherine interjected that she needed an escort to the founder's day ball and then saunter back inside to leave them in suspense. Damon then followed Stefan inside; Elise was bringing tea into the dinning room for Damon's father and his guests. She nearly dropped the silver tea pot and china cups on her tray when Damon walked into the mansion. She regained her composure quickly and a smile that lit up the room yet was ignored, except for the smirk Katherine gave her when Damon didn't even acknowledge her presence. Damon went over to his past self who was sitting chatting with his father and put his hands around his neck and squeezed trying to choke some sense into him doing no good of course. He continued to watch himself ignore Elise at every turn and pain creep deep into her eyes. He knew what was coming and he hoped that Elise had not been there to witness it yet his memories were leading directly to that moment. He walked upstairs when he heard thumping coming from Katherine's room. Emily was following Elise to the room. Elise opened the door and Emily stepped in to tell Katherine Ms. Pearl was there to speak with her. Damon could only concentrate on Elise whose face was utterly horrified with a hint of anger at the sight of Damon in bed with Katherine in very intimate embrace.

Damon wanted to throttle himself, how could he be this stupid, then he thought about it an it was all summed up with one name…. Katherine.

"Are you enjoying yourself vampire?" called the voice.

"Of course why wouldn't I be… ARE YOU KIDDING ME!... THIS BETTER BE ONE OF KATHERINE'S GAMES."

"Why would you want it to be a game?"

Damon couldn't muster an answer.

"ANSWER ME VAMPIRE!" It yelled.

"BECAUSE!... I can't bear the thought of hurting a girl that…wonderful." He said choking on the words.

"I'm sorry to say vampire, it is all true Katherine has hurt everyone around her, including me Damon. I am one of the witches under her manipulation and I am through and thought you deserved to know the truth so maybe you can destroy her once and for all."

Damon just clenched his jaw and nodded.

"I hate to have to show you the conclusion of this horrific story but you need to know what happened."

The world began to spin again, and he was face to face with himself trying to free Katherine from the carriage she was being held in after she was captured by the townsmen. Just as it played out in his memory. Damon and Stefan got Katherine out of the carriage and a shot rang out into Damon's back and he dropped and soon died. Stefan was shot in the chest a few minutes after and died alongside his elder brother. Katherine was scooped backup into the carriage and the Salvatore brothers bodies just laid in the murky woods left to rot. Almost twenty minutes passed when a shadow came running up to the bodies. The shadow figure took off her cloak and bent down and began to pull Damon's body into the protection of the trees, and then Stefan's. Damon watched Elise ever so carefully sit down in dead leaves that surrounded Damon's body, she gently stroked his cheek and began to cry. This small act brought tears to Damon's eyes as he watched helpless to assure her that he was alright. She softly kissed his lips and began to pray over his body. Damon saw Katherine and George Lockwood appear behind him, she whispered in his ear. And before Damon could scream a warning to Elise that she would never hear a shot rang out and Elise lurched forward onto her hands and knees. Three more shots followed and Elise finally fell dead alongside Damon's rigid body.

Tears were now streaming down his face and a hatred like he's never known before emerged within his breast. He looked back and saw George throw down the rifle and pick up a shovel and begin to dig a shallow grave to dispose of Elise's body.

Once finished George grabbed Elise by the hair and dragged her to the shallow pit he had dug and pushed her within. Damon was now on the ground, hand and knees digging into the dirt soaking the ground with tears that he had thought long dried up. As the dirt was being thrown onto her limp form the world began to whirl around him and he was back on his bed surrounded by shredded and tear stained sheets. He then spoke four simple words.

" I have to know…"


	3. Chapter 3

*******Mystic Falls, Present Day*******

He ran full speed into the forest where he had taken his last human breath 145 years prior. If the story was true their would be evidence of Elise where she was buried and if there was a body left it would receive a proper burial. He found the spot where she was said to buried and began digging with his hands looking for anything that would either prove or deny the witches story. After almost an hour he finally stumbled across an object that caught the shine of the moon that shone bright above him. He gently unearthed it and began to wipe away the dirt. It was a necklace, and antique now. It's broken chain was caught on a small piece of fabric. He put the necklace into his pocket and kept looking for bones but none were found. He thought about it and it made sense, 145 in a shallow grave between animals and weather there most likely would not be any human remains.

He walked slowly back home feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders, first Katherine and Elena, then killing Jeremy now this. Once home he noticed Stefan was still gone which was a godsend because right now was the time he wanted nothing to do with his younger brother. He stepped into his bedroom and sat down at his desk and began cleaning the necklace with a wet handkerchief. As the dirt was removed a design appeared, a onyx stone in the shape of an oval had an intricate E engraved on the stone. Silver ivy surrounded the stone and ended it a silver back. When he turned the stone over he found it wasn't just a necklace but a locket. Careful not to break the hinge on he side he opened it. Inside was a yellowed picture of Damon, which made his heart stop. It was a true story, a wonderful woman truly loved him, held his image close to her heart always and Katherine destroyed what was and could have been. He now was more determined than ever to end her and her rein of destruction. After the locket was clean he placed it with love into a protective box near his bed and decided to rest up for the battles to come. But before he closed his eyes to sleep to sent out a message into the universe

"Elise, I'm sorry and after all these years my eyes have been opened. I love you and will make Katherine pay, I swear it!"


End file.
